Power Rangers: Arcane Warriors
by shademaster24601
Summary: After a year of freedom from the Master, a new evil begins his rise to power, with the aid of some old enemies of man-kind. Now the Rangers are forced to adapt to new powers, new spells, and some fierce new monsters.
1. Chapter 1:Reunion

Power Rangers: Arcane Warriors

Chapter 1: Reunion.

* * *

><p>Briarwood, one year after the defeat of the Master. Dark magic has become close to invisible. The city has adapted quite nicely to the changes that had been since that grand final battle. A moving crew gladly welcomes the new ogre employee, who easily carries a wooden desk over his shoulder and up a flight of stares. A family of elves opens a flower shop with rare sights hardly ever seen by the human eye. Of coarse one can't forget our heroes, who bravely stood against evil.<p>

Xander, heading his position as manager with his usual confidence and charm. Vida, as always, enjoying her role as D.J. for the Rock-Porium, with Matoombo stepping in when needed. Chip is still the odd ball of the group, self proclaimed superhero expert, and teller of tall tales of his triumphs over evil time and time again, but what's wrong with a little glory. Former manager Toby now finds himself engaged to the lovely Miss Nikki Pimvare(Formerly known as Necrolai, queen of the vampires). Her daughter Leelee and that ever comical/wise troblin Phineas, have hit a little bit of a snag in their relationship, but nothing that can't be patched up. Daggeron has formed a strong friendship with Itassis, explaining to her the complexities of a noble gesture, or a selfless act of kindness. Jengi is still the same good-hearted, loyal, yet sometimes cowardly cat we all know. Madison, spending her time filming the many wonders of the people and things around her, waits for someone to come home, with a red blanket kept safely at home. And what of Nick? Well my friends, that is what you'll soon find out.

Let's start our story following Chip as he rushes to the Rock-porium from the post office ten blocks over.

One would suspect it's good news by the smile on his face."_Gotta tell the others!" _He repeats in his head again and again as he ducks and weaves through side-walk traffic. Every now and then giving an "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry miss. Gotta go. Nice hat." Normally he wouldn't make such a fuss over a letter, but this was big. He figured he could save time if he cut through the park.

Itassis and Daggeron,who happened to be in that park, were in the midst of one of there discussions. The former terror posed a rather difficult question. "You once told me that a form of true courage is the willingness to put the needs of others before one's own. Now what I wish to know, is what happens when the needs of many conflict with the needs of one you care deeply for?"

Daggeron was a bit confused. "Care to clarify?"

She gave a nod. "For example, say that the man in charge of the raising and lowering of a bridge finds that his child is caught in the gears while the bridge is lowered. While at the same time a ship carrying hundreds of people is headed right for said bridge. So what should the man do? Does he let the ship sink so his son can live, or does he raise it, sacrificing his son to save the hundreds who aren't even aware of the trouble?"

Daggeron thought for a moment. "Well...I don't think there is a solid answer. I suppose it would come down to the heart of the individual faced with such a choice."

Itassis gave him an inquisitive look. "What would you do?"

He was sure of that answer. "My friends come first. Unless they tell me otherwise, everything else takes second place."

Their conversation was interrupted when our excited friend from earlier saw them and called out. "Itassis, Daggeron! I've got big news!"

Itassis had to make a clever remark. "I can't tell if this is the normal Chip-excitement, or something major."

Chip faked astonishment. "Oh it's a miracle. Itassis made a joke."

Daggeron stepped in. "What's going on Chip?"

Our red-head friend couldn't believe he almost forgot. "It's major news, great news. Follow me to the Rock-Porium. The gang needs to hear this."

As he sped off toward his destination, Jengi poked his head out of the lamp. "Hey, what's all the racket? I'm trying to take a cat-nap."

Daggeron looked to his friend and shrugged. "I don't know, but it must be important if everyone needs to know." The trio followed in check.

* * *

><p>The Rock-Porium on a pretty easy day. The demand for music wasn't as great that day. Xander was working the register, Vida and Phineas were putting the new stock of records on display, Matoombo worked a steady beat at the D.J. booth, Leelee had stepped out on break, and Maddie was helping the few customers there find what they were looking for. Then Chip entered.<p>

"Guys!" He called. "Your not gonna believe what just came in the mail."

"Let me guess." Said Xander with a hint of sarcasm. "Is it a new issue of one of your little comics."

Chip rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha-ha, it is to laugh."

Vida smiled as she and the rest of the crew gathered round, then gave him a pat on the back. "He's just teasing. What is it.?"

Chip was happy to announce. "It's a letter from Nick. He,Udonna, and Leanbow are coming back to Briarwood!"

Everyone was surprised, but they couldn't have been happier. Maddie spoke up first. "This is great! When are they getting back?"

Chip answered with a smile. "Today."

Xander was a bit confused. "Wait, you just got the letter, and it says there gonna be here today?"

Chip shrugged. "Well, apparently the post office had this for days, but it was addressed to the Power Rangers and we don't exactly hand out a collective P. number. I was picking up my mail and the clerk recognized me."

Maddison, didn't pay the tale any mind. "Who cares. they're coming back! We need to do something special."

Daggeron gave a nod."Agreed. They deserve a warm welcome after being gone for so long."

Xander added in. "You know, since it's been a slow day, we could close up shop early and set up a surprise party."

Vida chimed in. "Me and Matoombo have music covered." As she finished, the former terror did a little mix number and gave a thumbs up.

Maddison continued. "Chip and I can get the cake."

Itassis, believe it or not, also had a contribution. "I happen to have a good amount of knowledge when it comes to festivities. I can help decorate."

They were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Excuse me." They turned and there was Toby and Nikki. Toby went on. "But did I hear you correctly? You want to shut down the Rock-Porium in the middle of the day, just to throw Nick a party?" A small look a of panic hit them as they tried to explain, but they were interrupted when the former manager said. "I think we'd like to get in on that." He put an arm around Nikki and she smiled.

Phineas looked like he got an idea. "I'll go get Leelee. Whether she's mad at me or not, she'd want to be a part of this." The troblin rushed out the door.

Maddie smiled. "Then it's settled. We're gonna throw Nick, Udonna, and Leanbow a party they won't forget. It'll be just like old times." With that and a little cheer, they all got to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a roof top high above the city. A pair of solid green eyes watched the city with disgust at what he saw. A golem crossing guard helping children cross the street, a skeleton performing tricks for a mixed crowd of humans and creatures, and what looked like some sort of small troll or large goblin, courting a blond human female.<p>

The creature gave a disgusted grunt swiped his hand at the air. He was a humanoid dragon creature with red scales, a pure white face with dark markings under his eyes, and a golden chest plate with a Red star and symbol of a red dragon's face. The demon was outraged. "I can't believe this! Monsters and humans at peace? What kind of sick joke is this! We are superior, the humans should bow before us!"

A man dressed from head to toe in black, with a hooded robe which hid his face, even black gloves, spoke in a tone that showed an understanding. "I know, it's awful. The wretches of humanity don't deserve this peace. That's why I brought you here, Prince Olympius. I knew if anyone could help me put things back the way they should be, it would be you."

Olympius turned to the hooded man. "I wondered why someone would risk going to the shadow world. Now I see what was so important, that it required my resurrection, but tell me, why would you set me against the humans. After all, they are your own kind."

The man took a slight offense to this. "Trust me my friend, I am nothing like the rest of them. This planet is...let's just say it isn't in the best shape. You have Flurious on one side, Moltor on another, not to mention Kamdor and the fearcats. All of them trying to take the world at once. Now, you might wonder, why does the world need us to cause trouble? Well, it's because all those other guys reek at it. This world needs a new breed of bad-guy and we can give that to them. Your power and my brains, we'll be unstoppable!"

The demon prince, not having over-come his naive nature, took the speech to heart. "You truly are a kindred spirit. Very well, you said you had a plan."

The cloaked figure was eager to explain. "I was hoping you'd ask. I've been working on this for a while now. It requires determination, trust, good timing, and will-power."He placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I need you to go into the city and spread a little destruction. Blow up some cars, scare the citizens, take candy from small children, whatever you need to do. Sooner or later the rangers will hit the scene."

Olympius was surprised. "Rangers? All the more reason to show no mercy!"

The figure like the enthusiasm. "Good, Good!" He gave Olympius a little pat on the back. "Now, it's important that you keep up the fight until I get back from my little journey."

The demon prince was a bit curious. "And what exactly will you be doing?"

The man laughed a bit. "Hmhmhmhm. Simple, the first piece of the puzzle. You see Olympius, other than an incredible intellect and pin-point strategy, I'm just a guy with a cloak and some cheap parlor tricks. That's why I needed help starting this off, but once I find what I need, I'll have enough power to take on the rangers with you. Then we move to step two."

Olympius nodded. "I suppose I should be on my way then."

The mystery man stopped the demon for a moment. "Before you go, I have a little something that might come in handy."

He handed Olympius a small bag. The demon prince peered inside and saw five marbles, each with a faint glow at the core, in the colors of Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Black. "What are they?" he asked in a slightly puzzled tone.

The figure laughed. "It's a surprise, but let's just say I went through a lot of trouble to get them. It's difficult to channel a powerful evil spirit, let alone five. Now it'll be like using a spark to start a fire in an oil drum. Just a pinch of your star-power and their true power will be ignited. However, I advise you to only use them in an absolute emergency. They have this tendency to be a tad unstable and I don't know if we can control them. Hopefully I'll be ready to join the fight before then."

The demon prince tucked the bag away and gave a nod. "Thank you, now let's begin. I'd hate to keep the masses waiting for their prince to return." He rose off of the roof and sped into the city.

The figure gave a bit of a laugh. "Hehehe. I knew he'd be of use. I wonder how he'll react to me taking lead on the whole world domination thing. Honestly, I almost feel bad for working my charm on someone so naive, but it had to be done. Who knows? He might just warm up to me enough to gladly serve under me. Oh, but why am I just standing around? I have work to do, if I don't hurry, Olympius might end up right back in the shadow world, getting beat down by Diabolico and the others he turned against."

As he finished his thoughts, another struck him. "Wait, he was my ride up here. He left alone..." He turned to face a door back into the building. "Now I'm gonna have to go down 35 flights of stairs." He palmed himself in the face. "_sigh _Perfect, just perfect."

* * *

><p>Back at the Rock-Porium, things were going along smoothly in preparation for the arrival of the trio. A welcome-back banner was hung up, a cake was purchased, and everyone gathered for the celebration.<p>

Chip tried getting everyone ready. "Okay, the letter didn't give a specific time, but we've been working all day on this, so they should be so soon."

Itassis didn't understand. "I still don't see the point in turning off the lights and hiding."

Matoombo answered. "I think that's what makes it a surprise."

Chip tried to continue. "Correct. so we all take our places and when they come in we all yell..." Two things, one, Chip didn't notice the sound of a bell when the door opened and two, he did pick up on the hushed laughter of his friends.

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned it was Nick who greeted him with a simple. "Surprise."

Chip smiled. "Buddy!" He hugged him out of the excitement.

Nick was a bit weirded out, but he appreciated the welcome. "Yeah, I missed you too Chip. Could you maybe let go now?"

Chip obliged, then gave a friendly hand shake. The rest of the gang approached and greeted him too, then Udonna and Lean bow entered. "Well isn't this a nice surprise." The sorceress said with a smile.

Everyone was glad to see eachother. Daggeron met Leanbow with a firm handshake. "It's good to see you again my friend."

Lean bow smiled. "I couldn't agree more. So how have things been since we left?"

Xander answered. "Pretty much the same since we made calamari out of the Master. Peaceful, bright, sunshine and rainbows."

"Where's Clare?" Asked Udonna.

Phineas explained. "Well, I stopped by Rootcore to see if she wanted to come, but she said she had some chores to do."

Maddie added in. "I remember her mentioning Fire Heart coming dwn with some kind of bug. She's been on guard making sure his sneezes don't burn down the tree."

Nick was still just happy to be back. "We'll catch up with her later. For now, let's party."

No one argued. For a while, they laughed, they told stories about what they've been doing, they enjoyed the cake. It was a good time. When Maddie got Nick alone for a moment, she reminded him of something important. "I kept your blanket safe for you."

He smiled. "I knew you would."

She gave him a hug. "I missed you."

He was a bit taken aback, but eased up and returned the hug. "I never stopped thinking about you."

Xander interupted their little moment. "And we've kept you at heart to buddy."

Nick laughed a little. Leave it to Xander to spoil a moment. "And I suppose I still have a job here at the Rock-Porium, Mr. manager?"

Xander gave him a pat on the back. "We kept your vest warm for ya."

Chip was happy. "This is great! It'll be just like old times."

As if on some twisted que, an explosion from outside stopped the party in it's tracks. Everyone headed outside to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>They were shocked by what they saw. A monster they had never seen before just marching down the street, destroying things by shooting red beams from the palm of his left hand, or blasts of red lightning from a double bladed spear. "That's it! Run, run you miserable wretches." he shouted as he attacked anyone who got to close.<p>

The rangers were ready for a fight. Lean bow gave word to the allies. "Itassis, Matoombo, you two get the civilians to safety." they left to do as told. "Toby, Phineas, Leelee, Nikki, All of you get to safety."

Phineas lifted Leelee into his arms. "No arguement there." He ran off with her, Toby and Nikki following fast.

The rangers were set with morphers ready. An input of the spell code and, _Galwit Mysto Ranger _, the rangers were set for battle. Leanbow primed as the Wolf Warrior, Daggeron once more donning the armor of the Solaris Knight and Udonna once more the white ranger.

Chip may have lost track of the situation. "I can't believe it's been a year since we did this last."

Vida snapped him out of it. "Chip, focus!"

He came to his senses and they met there opponent, who seemed all to prepared. "Ah, the Power Rangers. The acclaimed Mystic Force, if i've been informed correctly."

Nick spoke out against him. "So you know who we are, but how bout you introduce yourself scales."

The demon prince was agitated. "I am Olympius! The most powerful warrior to ever live!"

Udonna was stunned. "No, not _Prince_ Olympius. You were destroyed years ago."

Olympius was almost boastful. "And yet here I stand."

Xander got a bit over confident. "Who cares who you are? We've taken bigger and meaner bloaks down in no time."

The demon prince got serious. "I think you'll find me more of a challenge."

Olympius charged at the rangers with a burning determination he had not shown in years. This was truly going to be a fight to remember.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:Evil Returns Part 1

Power Rangers: Arcane Warriors

Chapter 2: Evil Returns part 1.

* * *

><p>Nick led the charge with his sword ready. Olympius seemed to expect this, for when the rangers attacked, he was well on his guard. He blocked Nick's attack and countered with a downward slash, which knocked the red ranger back. The demon prince jumped back for a ranged attack, then spat two fire balls, each landing a hit on Vida and Daggeron. Chip used his Mystic Crossbow and fired a finely charged shot at the demon prince. Olympius caught this on his spear with relative ease and with a strong swing, threw it back. Udonna couldn't get out of the way and took a direct hit, which knocked her to the ground.<p>

When Leanbow saw Udonna hit the ground, Something snapped. "No!" He charged at Olympius with all his fury.

The demon prince gave a slight laugh. "Ha! Now this looks like it'll be interesting." When the wolf warrior was in close enough, the two clashed in a battle of blades. Leanbow hit fast and hard, but Olympius was ready to block every one of the strikes. When he saw an opening, Olympius kicked his opponent with enough force to knock him back, but when he went in to continue the blow, Leanbow raised his shield, blocked the hit and countered.

While the stalemate went on, the other rangers tended to Udonna. Nick knelt down to help her up and asked. "Are you okay?"

Udonna held the point of impact tho lighten the pain. "I'll be fine. Where's your father and Daggeron?"

Xander answered. "Well, Leanbow's taking it to that Demon guy, but...I'm not to sure where Daggeron is."

No one was, for Daggeron was trying to sneak around and flank Olympius while Leanbow had him distracted. Jengi had chosen this moment to stick his head out of the lid of the lamp to see what was going on. "Is it over yet?"

Daggeron closed the lid shut onhis frien so he wouldn't spoil the plan. "No, now hush." He picked the perfect vantage point, when he had the shot, all he had to do was wait for Leanbow to get clear. "Come on now, old friend. Step out of the way." He knew Leanbow couldn't hear him, but three seconds later he did just that. The solaris knight had his chance "Right!" He moved out of hiding and fired five shots from his Lazer Lamp.

Each shot hit Olympius right in the face. "Gah! My eyes!...Can't see!"

Leanbow took this oppertunity and made his move. He swung his blade with all his might and slashed the Demon prince four times across the chest, causing him to fall back in pain.

The Rangers rejoined in front of the fallen demon and readied themselves. The wolf warrrior placed a thankful hand on Daggeron's shoulder. "Nice shot."

The Solaris knight gave a nod. "Thanks."

Olympius pushed himself off the ground. "Very clever rangers, but your not the only ones with a trick or two." He thrust his open right hand at them and a gust of black smoke shot from his palm.

The rangers coughed and gaged on the smoke, then Vida used her magic to clear it. When they got there vision back, chip was the first to notice the demon prince,in the air, making a break for it. "He's heading down town"

Nick lead the charge. "Let's hurry andbring this guy down before he does any more damage." With that they raced after Olympius as fast ast they could.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another part of the city, the cloaked figure that had devised this little plan was trudging down the street in the direction of the forest. He seemed rather peeved about his travels. "Six elavators in that building and every single one was out of order. No wonder everyone I passed looked so miserable." Passers by couldn't help but glance in his direction. The figure was getting annoyed, so when a little boy with an ice cream cone started to stare, this grim individual swatted the child's cone right out of his hands and kept on marching, despite the loud cries from the boy.<p>

As he continued on he passed by a coffe shop and something caught his eye. He didn't quite understand what it was about, but he could see that there was some kind of argument going on. Being curious he stepped inside and took a seat close enough so he could listen.

Our troblin friend Phineas was looking pretty sorry. "Leelee, please. Let me make it up to you."

Leele was clearly in no mood to hear it. "Sorry? Of all the times when I have been humiliated, this was the worst." She took a sip of her coffe. "Not only did you make a scene at the fanciest restaraunt in the city.."

Phineas interupted. ",But my allergies! Those flowers on the table were making me itch really bad."

The angry blond gave a glare and went on. "Then you go and spill hot tomatoe soup all over my new dress. All of this on my birthday no less!"

The poor troblin was begging for her forgivness. "Please Leelee, sweetheart, honeybun. I'll do anything, just give me a chance!"

She was still too furious to listen. "I have to make a trip to the ladies' room. It would be alot safer for you if you were just gone before I got back." With that she left in a huff.

The cloaked man sat back in his chair as he watched the scene end and he just had to comment to himself. "And people say I'm cold when I'm miffed" He got up and relocated to the seat next to the broken hearted troblin, who didn't notice the stranger through his misery. The cloaked figure made his pressence known to the defeated creature. "Hitting a rough patch in the old relationship, my friend?"

Phineas looked up and finally saw the stranger in black. "Oh, sorry sir. I didn't see you there."

The mystery man went on. "Oh don't apologize. Face in palm grief is common among incidents such as this."

The troblin looked down and shook his head. "I don't know what happened. I used to be her hero. She called me brave and didn't care how I looked, while everyone else is...a little repulsed."

The cloaked figure seemed sympathetic. "Surely you have some friends."

Phineas nodded. "Yeah I do and there the best pals a guy could ask for, but Leelee was, or I hope she still is more than that. You know?"

The strange man in the dark cloak nodded. Really he wished he did know, he never really had anyone like that, but he knew what he wanted it to be. "Tell you what. I'll help you win her back."

Phineas smiled. "Well thank you kindly stranger, but I don't know if anything can fix this."

The dark figure placed a hand on the troblin's shoulder. "Never say never."

Phineas seemed puzzled. "I didn't."

The figure brushed it off. "Be that as it may. I still have the solution to your prediciment." He reached into a poket in his cloak. "I picked this up from a fine fellow in the troll market by the name of Torgis."

The troblin reacted to the name. "Wormwood?" The figure nodded and Phineas smiled. "That's my uncle! I always did like him. His heart didn't seem in it when he and my pa tossed me out of the village.

The cloaked man was pleasently surprised. "Oh so your Phineas. Alot of hate flying around about you in the market. Anywho..." He pulled out a vile of rose colored powder. "This little bit of wonder was mixed for just such an occasion. Put a bit of this in her coffee like so," He uncorked the vile and sprinkled a little in Leelee's drink. "When she drinks it, she will become more aware of the traits that attracted her to you in the first place. Every little detail that makes her swoon will light up like a fire golem. And on the opposite side of the spectrum, all the negatives will fade from her notice."

Phineas smiled at the idea. "Gee, thanks."

The cloaked man shook the troblins hand. "No trouble at all, I was glad to help. Here, keep the vile. Just in case the unforseen occurs again."

The troblin was even more thankfull. "Heh, like I always say. Put your faith in others and they will rise to the occasion." He took a moment to look at the vile and when he looked back up his new friend was leaving. "Oh, wait a sec. What might your name be friend?"

The figure paused. He didn't want to reveal his identity to the public yet, so he gave his father's name. "Simon. It was a pleasure meeting you Phineas." With that he continued on with his dark quest.

When his new friend left, Phineas turned his attention back to the coffe shop, as Leelee returned from the restroom. Her attitude seemed a bit more stable, but still cold. "Alright, I've beeen thinking about this all week and I think it'd be best if we see other people."

Phineas was in a panic. "Leelee, please. Let's talk about this." He handed her her cup. "Drink some coffe, have a seat, clear your head. You'll feel better."

Leelee didn't react to the display. She accepted the coffee and took a sip, then went on. "Phineas, don't make this harder than it has to be. Sure it was fun while it lasted. We had a few laughs and we spent some great time together." She seemed to relax a bit and, to the well trained eye, there was the faintest glow about her. "You did some pretty great stuff for me. When you took me horse-back riding, after I told you it was the one thing I always wanted to do, but never got to. Heh, when I fell off the first time and you dove into the mud to make sure I was okay. Not alot of guys would do that. Come to think of it, not alot of guys are as sweet, or funny, or caring, or protective."

The troblin blushed a little and gave a slight smile when he figured out the powder was kicking in. "Awww, it was nothing. Just trying to make you happy when I could."

Leelee was smiling too now. "And you always do. I can't believe I almost gave this up. You're the best guy a girl could ask for and I almost lost you over a stupid little accident that wasn't even your fault. I'm such an air-head." She hugged him. "Can you ever forgive me for being so mean."

Phineas hugged her back. "Oh, darling, you know I'm not one to hold anything against anyone."

The two were happy and back together. All thanks to a mysterious figure who took time out of his grand scheme to help them.

* * *

><p>Olympius landed in an alley way somewhere on the east side. He was out of breath from the fight and still in pain from the cheap shots the rangers made. "Urgh! I underestimated them. I didn't expect them to be so crafty, so strong." He pulled out the bag that his accomplis had given him on the roof. "Perhaps now is the time to awaken the secret weapons. Then again, there are the risks. Wait...Hah, of coarse! I don't need these yet." He hid the bag away once more, then began to focus his energies while aiming at the shadows. "It's been awhile, but this should still work." He threw a ball of dark energy into the ground and the darkness of the alley began to converge into heaps gathered before the demon prince. He smiled at his handy work. "Yes, it's working!"<p>

The black, shapeless forms began to solidfy and took form as they did. When the show was done, thirty Batlings were present and accounted for. They stretched their newly formed muscles and moved around to shake out a bit of stiffness. When they caught sight of Olympius they almost seemed to be cheering and a few were worshiping him.

Olympius thumped the ground with the end of his spear, causing a loud clang that brought his minions to order. "Listen up! I need the lot of you out there distracting the rangers while my injuries heal. Do your best to destroy them , or suffer my wrath!"

They didn't even need a second to prepare, they just ran out of the alley and started causing havok until the rangers showed up. The rangers were more than capable of dealing with a few goons, but these were a bit smarter than the hidiacs and styx-oids.

Nick and Xander were back to back fighting off the swarming creatures. The batlings were moving fast, only two out of the pack took a hit so far, while the others seemed to either block or dodge by the soles of their boots. Nick was getting annoyed. "Man, these things are quick!"

Xander got lucky and nailed three of them in one combination of swings. "Fast, but fragile. We just have to pick up the pace a bit."

The red ranger gave a nod, focused his magic, and charged through the batlings in a blaze of mystic fire. A few staggered back to their feet, but most dissolved into swarms of bats that turned to smoke in the sunlight.

Udonna felt she needed to make up for taking the hit earlier. So she put her snow staff to good use when she had the remaining batlings in her sight. She summoned a mighty blizzard that froze the creatures where they stood. The rangers took the chance as soon as they had it. In a few seconds, the batlings were smashed to bits.

A fire ball shot out of the shadows and knocked the rangers off their feet. Olympius leapt out with a triumphant laugh. "Ah ha! You miserable rainbow wretches. Now that I've regained enough of my strength, let's see how long you can last!"

* * *

><p>The hooded stranger found himself navigating through the trees in the forest. "Let's see, take a left at the short one with moss near the roots. Then turn north at the stump. Hmph, that Daggeron fellow made this seem so much easier. Come on now, Alastair, think. Where to go?" About two days prior to his diabolical plan being put into action, our dark new friend had followed the Solaris Knight right to Root Core. Now the only reason he didn't take what he needed then was because he wasn't quite equiped for confrontation yet. Alastair took a moment to remember how it all started.<p>

He was about the same age as Nick. Nothing special, long brown hair, blue eyes. The only thing that made him stand out was that he believed in magic, when everyone around him frowned upon such interests. He could handle the mockery and ridicule, but when the truth came out in Briarwood and news made it back to his town, making everyone accept it hands down, he snapped under the hypocracy of it all. No one even appologized for treating him like dirt. Alastair started to practice dark magic, but unfortunately, he couldn't do anything more than memorize spells and master use of some flashy tricks and potions. His first act of real dark magic was summoning a spirit and boy, did he hit it big in the evil of the void beyond. Imperious apeared before Alastair and agreed to help him formulate a new plan in exchange for resurection.

Alastair didn't trust him anymore than he could touch the demented fool, but he definately out-smarted him. The warlock-to-be got all the information he needed to put together a plan. All he needed to pull it off was some back up and a lot of heart. His musings passed enough time that he finaly stumbled on the entrance to Root Core, where he would take the next step in phase 1 of his master plan. "Excellent. I just need to get in and out without causing a scene. I wonder how Olympius is doing against the rangers." He reached into his cloak and searched around. Soon he removed a palm sized, circular mirror with a silver, skull themed back. Think of it as a compact version of the mirror from beauty and the beast. Alastair held it before his face and spoke. "Show me Olympius." A cloud of haze swirled and enveloped his reflection, then cleared, showing Olympius locked in brutal combat with the rangers. He seemed to have the upper-hand, but they were fighting back hard.

"Uh oh, I better hurry this along." He returned the mirror to his cloak pocket and moved for the entrance. To his surpise, the massive dragon's head opened it's jaws, opening the doorway for him. He wondered why it would just let him in, but he was never one to look a gift horsein the mouth. Through the entrance, he navigated the hallways leading to the main room. On his way he passed by a very large opening. As he did, Alastair heard a very low, very present growl. He turned and was amased by the sight of Fire Heart. The massive reptile reared up, sread his wings, let out a brief roar, he came back down with a loud thud. He apprroached Alastair with an air of caution, keeping up his growl as a warning.

Alastair remained as calm as he could, still in awe over the encounter. Ever since he was aboy, he wanted to see a real dragon and now there was one just inches away. He calmly raised his hands to his chest and turned his palms out, motioning for the great reptile to be calm. "Easy, boy. I don't want any trouble." Alastair made sure to keep his voice relaxed with a soothing tone. Fire Heart inspected him for a minute or two, then his growl stopped. He lowered his head and touched his snout to Alastair palm. Alastair smiled at the sign of trust. He ran his palm over the side of the dragon's face, then gently scratched back of his head. "Good boy. Heh, I'm just making friends all over the place today. Hold on a sec." He reached for a brown pouch tied to his belt. From it he removed a chicken wing and a drumb sitck. "I was saving these for later, but I can always get more."

Fire Heart happily accepted the girt and let Alastair pass without any trouble. After making a few more turns, he found himself just where he wanted to be. The heart of Root Core was a sight to behold. On the walls were shelves holding artifacts that Alistair recognized from various books he had read. There was a large crystal ball in the center of the room, and up a small set of stairs, resting on a pedestal, was the Xenotome, the vary item our cloaked friend saught. He approached with a gleam in his eye. All that magical knowledge, just waiting for him to reach out and grab, he found it...intoxicating. Alastair pulled back his hood and smiled in triumph as he went to pick up the book.

"Hello?" Asked a voice behind him thjat made alastair turn in surprise. Clare wasn't too sure what to make of the young man in the black cloak. "Mind if I ask what you're doing here?"

He had worried about this. If clare found out what he was after she would never hand it over willingly. Alastair thought of a lie and right quick. "Oh, I'm with the Briarwood Post. I'm doing a story on the rangers and I wanted to stop in and see if I could get an interview."

Clare wasn't what one would call trained for picking up a lie, but he sounded honest enough. "How exactly did you find this place?"

He kept up with the charade. "I'm an investigative journalist. I have to do a bit of snooping here and there."

She still wasn't convinced, but thought she might as well turn it on him. "Well, the rangers aren't here. You'll have to come back another time."

Alastair put on a smile. "But I came to see you, my dear." He approached her with a charm about him. "This is where they train, where all the magic happens. And you keep it running smooth."

Clare blushed. "Well, I do my best. Really I'm just trying to find my place as a sorceress."

When he got close enough, he gave a wicked grin. "You work too hard." He quickly pulled a blue powder from his cloak and blew it in her face. She coughed a bit, then Clare began to lose her balance. Alastair moved just in time to catch her. "Sweet dreams." He placed her down gently. In a quick idea, he took her wand. It seemed like such a simple thing, but Alistair saw it as a holy grail. "At long last. The means to real magic. No more pretend, no more smoke bombs, or cheap card tricks. Just a flick of the wrist and a few words, I could do anything I wish...if the rangers weren't around to muck up the works."

He returned his attention to the Xenotome. Alistair opened it with exitement that began to fade as he flipped through the pages. "Blank? No, no no no, you are not doing this to me now! I've come too far. I went on a trip across multiple states multiple times, I risked my neck in the shadow zone bringing in super powered back up and now you're telling me that this thing can't tell me anything about the underworld?"

Without warning, the pages started to flip on their own. The phenomenon took Alastair by surprise, making him fumble with Clare's wand. Onc he regained his composure, the pages settled and the open book began to glow. Upon inspection, the rightside of the book held the title of a section on the underworld and alastair thumbed through quickly to find it had all the information he could have hoped for.

A big smile spead across his face. "Now that's more like it. Origins, history, inhabitants, locations of entry points on the surface world. Don't have the time for travel. Can I get a map for when I'm there?" As if on cue, a single page came out of the book and drifted into his hand. Alastair was surprised to see the full detailed map of the underworld. He turned back to the book and stated. "I'm coming back for you."

He readied the wand and in a loud, clear voice said. "**Basilichi Infredo**" A dark seal appeared before him, which then became his portal. "Into the dark I go. Hang on, Olympius. When I get back, the rangers are going down." He stepped in and the portal closed behind him.


End file.
